1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distribution of analytical risk management software tools in a CORBA (Common Object Request Broker Architecture) environment and more particularly to enable access to the analytical risk management software tools without compromising the analytics.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As the internet becomes more and more popular, desktop trading is also becoming more and more popular. Today, the desktop traders have many risk management tools available to them. The traders use a variety of custom developed tools and spread sheets to calculate risks on portfolio positions. The analytics used to calculate these risk positions are sophisticated, especially in the area of derivatives trading.
Many private investors with large holdings are interested in obtaining these risk management tools; however, in providing these risk management tools, the financial service providers also make available the analytical formulas for the risk management tools. In almost all cases, the analytics are proprietary and the financial service providers desire to protect the secrecy of the analytics. Currently, most financial services providers supply binary code for the risk management applications that are given to the private investors. The binary code hides to some degree the analytics of the risk management tools but is still open to reverse engineering of the analytics. Other drawbacks of encoding the risk management applications include requiring on-site system administrators to install and maintain the software.
Ensuring the clients possess the latest version of the risk management tools in the fast paced trading market adds to the cost of doing business in the financial services. Particularly, in short term markets, it is difficult to deploy software to all parties in a timely fashion. As desktop trading becomes more and more popular and the number of private investors interested in obtaining the risk management tools increases, the financial service providers are forced to limit the number of available services as well as the frequency of updates they can offer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and methods of operating the same which enable clients to access the risk management tools that addresses disadvantages such as security of analytics and timely software distribution of the risk management tools.